The objectives of this proposal are to establish an Animal Disease Diagnostic and Investigatve Laboratory at the University of Miami. We will establish a comprehensive animal health surveillence program for breeding colonies, in house research colonies and suppliers. This proposal is a joint effort between the Division of Comparative Pathology and the Division of Veterinary Resources in the School of Medicine. The combined staff and facilities of these two divisions will pursue research projects based on case material submitted to the diagnostic laboratory and on important diseases in laboratory animal medicine. This proposal will also strengthen the teaching programs for graduate students and faculty who use animals in research as mandated by new NIH Guidelines.